


Welcoming The Bride

by Belle82DevArt



Series: Welcoming The Bride [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Baptist and Christian vibes, Breeding Kink, F/M, Joseph being a sweetheart, Joseph is a loving man, Oral Sex, Potential drowning, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Content, Those fucking aviators though!, Vaginal sex., Wedding scenery, but lets be real, cold feet and fear of commitment, family love., lots of religion, this is the Seed family! Induction ceremonies, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle82DevArt/pseuds/Belle82DevArt
Summary: Joseph Seed has fallen in love and wants to marry the woman of his dreams. But what kind of process must that include to be fully his?
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Reader
Series: Welcoming The Bride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Baptism of The Fathers Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story with the aid of a friend of mine on Tumblr (@Yancy-Trash)! Go give her a follow if you would kindly!

**\---**

Silence among the church, soft reds, blues, yellows and so on filtering in from the stained glass among the windows all around. A clear of his throat, all eyes on him and he begins with the faintest of smiles that held his joy. This sermon was special, after all. He knew the intended audience would get such. “The Bible says we are to love one another. We are to hold them close, to savor their beings and we are to make them into one with ourselves if it is destined by the lord above and the man or woman before you. The message we hear, the message we read is simple. In the book of John, it is stated “For this is the message you have heard from the beginning: we should love one another", and in the book of Matthew, “Love the Lord your God with all your heart, with all your soul, and with all your mind.' This is the greatest and most important commandment. The second is like it: 'Love your neighbor as yourself'" Now, I know love can lead to lust, and lust can be the worst among the sins, as is wrath, but my children, lust is not a sin when matrimony is in place.” He adjusted his aviators, a clear of his throat and his eyes fixated on the woman sitting in the second row behind the family pew. Her body was relaxed, gaze returning his own and smile big as always. Her smile was infectious, drawing his own to grow before returning to the sermon before him. 

“While love is a wonderful, warm feeling, it is not only a feeling. In fact, according to the Bible, love is primarily an active interest in the well-being of another person.” A single glance stolen to the front pew, the knowing looks giving an encouraging glint. He takes a deep breath, moving from behind the podium with arms outstretched before his congregation, those who looked on in awe. The colors of the stained glass dance over his bare skin, tattoos and scars glistening under such. The woman watched as he moved to stand before everyone in the pews, looking among them. “Or perhaps it is in the matrimony of a person. One allows their love to develop, to flutter and grow. If God had not made love an emotion, a feeling and so beyond...then why would he have made my love for my family? For you, my children, my congregation…” He looked to the woman, meeting those bright eyes. “My angel, (First name)?” He held a hand out to the woman, watching as her cheeks redden and she stands, taking the mans hand before he brings her own to his lips, gently brushing them against her knuckles. He lowered down before her, the room fluttering with a number gasps and shock when he sits before her on one knee, never letting go of her hand, the free one reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a small, velvet box. “Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love, for I have put my trust in you. Show me the way I should go, for to you I entrust my life….(First name), will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? My beloved angel that will walk hand in hand with me to Eden's Gate? Will you marry me, and become (First name) Seed?” 

She was frozen, watching those desperate eyes look on to her own behind yellow tinted aviators, his fingers moving to remove them and view hers with those blue eyes that had drawn her into his company. Those blue eyes that made her stay at his side when the conflicts with the Resistance began, that brought her into his service and kept her safe from harm the night they came for him. The locust in the garden. That smile she's woken up to from nights of staying over, the same smile that watched her take care of the children of his congregation and begin his teachings with the younger generation. She was his angel, his sweetened woman…”Yes.” He was now shocked, stammering. “W-Wait...Did you just say yes?” Her smile grows and with careful ease of getting down before him and careful of the dress she worse, she cupped his cheeks, forehead against his own. “Yes, Joseph...I want to be your wife.” His lips were against her own in seconds, the start of the clapping and cheers coming from the front of the church where his family stands, and soon the rest of the congregation cheering on the new couple before them. He separated from her lips, standing with her and slips the ring onto her finger. This was the start of it all.

The start of their new lives. 

**\---**

Slow steps with joined hands and gentle exchange of glaces lead the way down the path to the lake below. The sun shines brightly through the tree branches overhead, creating an almost sort of glow to the future brides skin. A loving tone against her ear, her husband whispering such sweet words that leaves her in giggling fits that were followed by his own sounding chuckles. Each step was steady, each sway of their arms a gentle motion. Three months after the proposal, Joseph had grown impatient. He couldn’t handle the thought of the woman not being in his arms, in his bed with him or by his side as he gave his sermons. He couldn’t imagine them not being joined as one, and so he begged for the wedding to be sooner...For their family traditions to be done the day before. The generations gave was to the immersion of their family, his father immersing his wife, his grandfather before them his, so on and so forth. Now it was his turn...But he wasn’t the one to be baptizing her today.Slowly their steps draw to a stop when the waters graze the tips of their shoes, Joseph's finely polished leather shoes taking a turn to face the woman at his side, forehead resting against her own and eyes simply staying connected with her own. “My angel, my darling...Today you are to join our family, to finally be introduced as a true member, and tomorrow we shall make it truly official. We’ll be one, souls intertwined and together once the words “I do” follow...now I need your absolute trust. I need to know that you will be okay with this, that you will be fine with what is about to happen. Are you ready?” 

The woman lightly clutched the lapels of the mans suit jacket, lips gently turning up into that sweet smile that always brought him calm in his chaotic life. Those sweet eyes making his own smile grow and the words that made his heart flutter slipping out like honey from the wooden stir stick. “I’m ready to be one with you, Joseph.” A quick kiss was shared, gentle and innocent but wanting for more. They would just have to wait. Joseph stepped away from the waters edge to stand with his brother and sister, watching the younger of the group approach the woman, shoes already off but suit perfectly dry as he stands within the waters of the shore. They were far cooler than the hot summer air, but it was a relief to the body. John outstretched his hand to the woman as she cautiously took his own, white gown fluttering in the light breeze before flattening out as they went within the waters of the lake. He goes waist deep, hands supporting the shorter woman before him. Her abdomen was submerged beneath the cool waters, goosebumps littering her skin and heart beginning to hammer. His hand raised, water droplets falling from his fingers to her forehead, and a smile grows. “Lets begin. Today, we are here for the baptism of (First name) (Last name), a member of our wayward flock and soon-to-be sister in law of the Seed family. We shall go right into the ceremony, then we shall celebrate with our new sister as she has been bled of sin.” John allowed her closer to him, a hand placing against the back of her neck right on the nape, long fingers curling and holding her with firm fingers. His other hand eases beneath her legs, supporting her at the thigh as he tilts her back, aiding her in floating on the surface of the lake. His voice grows muffled due to the waters, but the shift of his gaze is what makes her heart begin to beat steadily. The night before, John had promised to not let her drown. Though he had a chuckle and smirk that followed, He was joking...right? Her pulse began to grow harder, fingers shaking among the water as his hands slipped from her body, letting her float freely. 

“Baptism, which corresponds to this, now saves you, not as a removal of dirt from the body but as an appeal to God for a good conscience, through the resurrection of Jesus Christ." To meet our lord, you much descend among the depth and purge yourself of your sins. Among the water, you must declare then revoke them, and allow our lord among yourself. The waters will wash your sins, will clear your mind and leave you fresh for the acceptance of our lord and our family.” A brush of his fingers to clear her hair from her face and he brings a hand back to be beneath her. He placed one on the back of her head, his other hand moving from her face to her chest and placing flatly between her breast within the white dress. A glance to Joseph and a small nod follows. “Hold your breath.” The only warning sounding before he puts her beneath the waters, watching the bubbles rise and how her eyes close to hide from the particles within the lake. “Whoever believes and is baptized will be saved, but whoever does not believe will be condemned.” So says Matthew. “There is one body and one Spirit, just as you were called to one hope when you were called; one Lord, one faith, one baptism; one God and Father of all, who is over all and through all and in all.” So says Ephesians. You will be free of all past traumas, of all bad and return to the surface as the innocence you extrude. Be purged and be free.”

Within the next minute, she had began to panic, looking up to the man who kept speaking, who met her gaze with that grin and watched when she began to struggle. Her hands reach up to clutch at his wrist holding her chest down, trying to push up, to rise to the surface and yet he wouldn’t let up. Her nails began to dig, her legs began to kick and as quickly as her lungs began to fill with water, he brings her back up. “And so your sins have been purged, my child of God. Your past has been freed and you are within the love and acceptance of God...of us.” He held her close against his chest as she coughed and sputtered, clearing her lungs of the water that lingered and simply catching her breath as the small group clapped from the shoreline. Johns hand pats her back gently, free hand raising her to tilt her chin towards him and do the same as her soon-to-be husband does to her, that her new brother and sister waiting among the shore do when they accept the woman she has become. “Didn’t I say I wouldn’t let ya’ drown?” The softness of his voice, the sweetness within those blue eyes much like his brothers own and smile as bright as the moment someone successfully atones. “Lets get you back to the shore.” He helps lead her along, Joseph meeting then where the water touches the tips of his shoes and arms going around the soaking wet woman. She held onto him tightly, face buried away in his neck due to the way he held her. “You’re my perfect angel, (First name). All mine.” The whisper of his voice made the other shiver, kiss placed to the others temple before separating when the tallest of the brothers brings her smaller form into a bruising embrace, gruff voice fluttering in the air with a near appreciation of the smaller woman. “You’ve been welcome in this family before this moment, you know that, right?” He grinned. “This is just a measure...But welcome. We’re happy to have you.” In Jacobs mind, it was a breath of calm air in this family, the one normal aspect to it all. Faith damn near knocks the woman over when her arms envelope her, giggle sounding and joy bubbling up in the sweetest of ways. “Oh, I’ve always wanted a sister!” 

The path back up was steady, hands once again intertwined and shoulders bumping as they go on. His jacket was over her shoulders, keeping her warm as the sun began to set and the night air began to chill the area around them. Each step was quiet, each word sounding from the siblings as the pick on each other and tease the newly joined member. John approached at his brothers side, hand slapping down on his back and grin keeping in place. “So, you ready to marry her?” His voice whispered near his ear. An air of confidence floods Joseph as he looked to the younger Seed, smile growing as his eyes seem to damn near brighten. 

_ “Yeah. As ready as I’ll ever be.” _


	2. Hear The Wedding Bells, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, the wedding, how the bride comes to be with the Father!

“I don’t know if I can do this.” A deep breath, shaky in the exhale as eyes stare ahead, viewing the gaze of the reflection in turn. “I’m just so scared that I won’t be right for him.” Her voice wavered with uncertainty as she sits before the full length mirror, hands shaking and fingers playing at the thin lace sleeves dancing along her skin in a gentle motion. Gentle fingers place onto the others shoulder, brushing a few strands of hair aside before a soft look was shared. “You’ll be fine, (First name). You know that Joseph wants you just as much as you want him, and he wouldn’t have proposed unless he wanted you to walk hand in hand to Eden’s Gate.” She melted at the warm smile she's greeted with, the Baptist easing her hair aside to place it up in a wrapped, pristine bun. “Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm, for love is strong as death, jealousy is fierce as the grave. Its flashes are flashes of fire, the very flame of the lord. Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it. If a man offered for love all the wealth of his house, he would be utterly despised." His words hum softly above the woman, slowly placing the veil to cover the back of her hair before turning her in the swivel chair to face him. His hands place down firmly on the chair rails, grinning to the woman with such a bright eyed look. Ole Johnny Blue Eyes, doing the work of saints to help calm the soon-to-be bride. His grin was contagious, her own painted smile shining back in a softened motion to him. Lips of soft pink and eyes shadowed to accent the bright color that had drawn her to Joseph, John adjusted her dress a bit to flatter her form more. “Joseph has waited for this day since the moment he laid eyes on you. His darling lamb among the flock. His angel...The angel of Hope County.” 

“I hope you’re right, John…”

“You know I’m right, darling!”

\---

“Your tie is crooked.” The gruff voice at the side of the man mumbled before turning Joseph to face him better, helping him fix the fabric band under the collar of his shirt as the man puts his hair back in a typical messy bun. The soft tint of yellow decorated his face as the sun shines in from a nearby window, blue eyes flickering beneath to meet the red headed soldier before him. “Thank you, Jacob.” The man fixed his sleeves to be rolled down, suit jacket thrown over his shoulders and arms threaded through the holes like a hook through a worm. He sighed, brushing over his beard with a light scratch before meeting those eyes that bore into him. Jacob always had that hardened gaze. “You ready for this big day? I mean, you seem a bit tense.” Joseph cleared his throat, placing the flower of his love inside the pocket square fold. The soft scent of chrysanthemum floods his nostrils, the scent that so reminded him of her. He had them picked special for this day, just for her and her alone. His angel. Oh, he was ready for her, but did he deserve her? “As ready as I’ll ever be, Jacob. I could wait eternity just to seal our matrimony with a kiss and shower our love in joy and worship. She is mine and I am hers.”  
  
“Hey, I know you’re avoiding whatever doubts you have left. That’s what you do, Joseph...Nervous?” The man sighed as he adjusted his sleeve cuffs yet again, eyes closing briefly. “Very. I’m worried about my darling. What if I can never give her what she requires?” Jacob leans against the wall, sighing loudly with a pinch to the bridge of his nose, inhaling sharply. “Joseph, you would give her the world or more, but I know she doesn’t want anything but you. You know damn well that she isn’t going anywhere without you at her side. So understand that today is the day you two will finally be joined. Okay?” The man sighed, about to speak when the bells of the church sounded.

“Time to see the bride.”

\---

Wild flowers and chrysanthemums line the isle as the warm summer breeze blows their scent around. It flutters in the air much like the chatter from the congregation. The invitation had been issued days prior, Joseph proud of the events and ready to welcome his flock in for the ceremony of a lifetime. His feet shuffled awkwardly as he waited at the end of the isle, hand placed on his shoulder and hot breath fanning his ear. “Calm down. She’ll be out momentarily. I assure you, she looks stunning, and is a rather excited bird for your lovely day.” John smiled softly to himself as he leaned away, blue vest adding a pop of color to the already blackened outfit. His yellow chrysanthemum stands out, blue eyes popping further than usual. He removed his hand when everyone stood, Faith meeting the gazes of the loving followers, petals of chrysanthemums and gardenias decorating the red carpet leading to the podium where Joseph waits by. No pastor, no need for one. Joseph would lead the ceremony just like any other time, even if the methodology was inconsistent at best. When Faith joined the front pew, Joseph swallowed thickly. The music starts, the issuing of the wedding march sounding from joined voices. A white lace train followed the smaller form of the woman, bouquet of flowers clutched firmly in hand and heart hammering out in a steady rhythm. The veil provided little shelter to the elements, shifting in the wind with each pass. The Father stared at the woman, his angel as she came down to his waiting form. He takes her hand when she joins him, her own clutching it gently and simply sending a sweetened smile to the man from behind the thin fabric. The flowers were handed off to the red headed soldier behind her, the man holding them with a softened gaze that was almost unregistered and even unusual for him. 

Joseph leaned in with a soft whisper among the air, making sure his words were heard by her and her alone. “You look stunning, my dear. Absolutely an idol to worship.” When he pulled away, his smile was as sweet as ever, gaze adoring and tinted. Oh, he wore his glasses. She scowled due to the aviators hiding his hypnotizing gaze, fingers reaching up and removing them to properly view his eyes. A hint of startled when she sees the tears brimming his gaze, emotions showing what he hardly has shown before. Joseph throws back her veil with ease, cupping her cheek in a gentle motion before moving back to her hands. Oh, how soft she was, how sweet her gaze was when it brightened and kept his gaze. She was a figure of beauty, a sweetened creature ripe for the taking and Joseph knew, oh, he fucking knew, she was his and his alone. The ceremony starts without a hitch, voice carrying over the attendees of the ceremony like any sermon the Father had given before. Vows were exchanged and the ‘I-do’s' came next. It was finally for the moment everyone had waited for. It was expected to be a sweetened kiss, Joseph holding the woman's waist and pulling her close into the mix. He gasped when she grasped the lapels of his coat, lips meeting his own and being returned in such a quickened motion. Applause surrounds, cheers and happy words sent as the two joined hands and led the party through to where the dinner would be issued. Oh, how he loved this moment, loved to have her officially at his side. 

\---

A tune hangs softly in the air, bodies pressed close as Joseph leads the waltz he had intended for this day and this day alone. His feet carry them steadily, slowly around and into a dip. Her body was held close by the waist, his lips brushing her ear in the gentlest of whispers. “You look stunning in that gown, my angel. Such a sight to behold, and the sight is simply mine to keep.” The way he spins her, woos her with that bright eyed gaze that poured every ounce of love the man held in his being into each step and smile that shined like a million suns during the brightest, warmest days. She was the moon to his sun. The night to his day. There wouldn’t be one without the other. “Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love, for I have put my trust in you. Show me the way I should go, for to you I entrust my life." Do you remember just where that was from, my (First name)? My (First name) Seed.” She cupped his cheek when the dance began to slow, eyes bright like the stars he saw above. Truly, she was his starry night sky. “Psalm 143:8. You told me this two weeks after we met. I had thought of it as part of your sermon, but I never imagined such words would lead to matters such as these.” 

“Are you happy that they have?”

“Of course, Joseph. A world without you and your love is no world at all. No world of such could be one I could live in.”

His head rested against her own, smile plain as day with each sway until they stopped dead, simply keeping pressed and allowing their eyes to flutter shut with such a sweetened motion. “Heaven will never be the same since I hold their most precious angel in my arms.” A kiss was shared before being brought to the table before them. John shared a sweetened smile with the bride, wink following and a mouthing of ‘I told you’ following. He watched when the rest of the family joined, standing with a tap of his fork to his glass. “Attention..” The crowd carried on conversing, louder than normal but due to the joyous events, that was no surprise. “Attention!” He all but yelled, gathering the scattered gazes of all before him. “I have something to say to our newly wed lovebirds, something from the heart.” He pauses, clearing his throat. "The day Joseph brought (First name) into our flock, it was clear he was smitten by her the moment she was under our loving embrace. He would often swoon and speak of her with such fondness...It was damn near infuriating the frequency of his talk about her." A roll of his eyes adds to the humor of the speech, making the crowd around laugh. Joseph couldn't help the redden of his cheeks or the way his hand clutched his wife's own. "But nevertheless, I, as well as Jacob were the ones to convince him to go through with the proposal. Now, thankfully, I came up with the topic of the sermon, and it was I who-"

"Wrap it up, John." Jacob sends an annoyed look to which the Baptist sends a playful grin. 

"Any who, to my brother. To our new sister! And to the newlyweds!"

The woman kissed the golden band around the man's finger, gaze soft and cheeks a shade of rose much like the pink of the chrysanthemum resting in the middle of the table as a centerpiece. The wild lavender added to the near sleepy tone of the setting and yet he felt more awake than ever. “Did you truly swoon, or was your brother simply being dramatic?” He gave a bit of a humored grin at her words, shaking his head before kissing her knuckles in a motion of sweetness. “(First name), you’re the only one I have felt like this for. The angel that fell from heaven into my arms just to mend and mold into the greatest of women. You’re the woman that can bring me to my knees to pray before you because you are the disciple of our lord. You are heaven sent...My angel of Hope County.” 

\---

He held her in his arms when the church fell silent, no one around except the Father and his darling wife. Each step was calculated, holding the bride close against his chest with a soft flutter of a tune hangs in the air. “Faithfully guarded, remain behind…where the blessing of love shall preserve you!” Soft lips rested against her temple, looking down to the eyes that always made his heart beat just a bit faster, that made his body feel on fire and electrified all in the same. “Triumphant courage, love and happiness join you in faith as the happiest of couples.” His lips trailed down to her cheek, feeling the heat from them before her head turned. The light run of her fingers down his cheek, running though that beard that tickled her skin with each delicate kiss. Always so delicate, he had to take care of his angel. “Champion of youth, remain here!...Jewel of youth, remain here!” His aviators were removed, tucked away into his suit pocket joined by the sweetened scent of the chrysanthemum that made the woman in his arms absolutely melt. A scent that reminded her of the old life she left, and the new one she was starting with him.

“Flee now the splendows of the wedding feast, may the delights of the heart be yours!

This sweet-smelling room, decked for love, has now taken you, away from the splendour.

Faithfully guarded, remain behind where the blessing of love shall preserve you!

Triumphant courage, love and happiness join you in faith as the happiest of couples.”

“Joseph-” She was silenced by the press of his lips against her own, his steps pausing outside of his chamber doors. It was like waiting at the doors of Eden’s Gate to be allowed in by God himself. Hungry, desperate, he needed his angel like any creator above needs their creations. He separated when she was breathless and clinging to him, seeking out the heat that made the man so intense...so perfect. His blue gaze stared into her soul and a smile fluttered on his lips. 

“Shh, my dear...It will all come together soon enough.” 


	3. Hand In Hand, Body Against Body, Soul Within Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father finally has someone to call his own, and he will make sure to show them just how much he loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of "Welcoming The Bride"! Thank you all for reading this far and if you guys want more, don't be afraid to ask on here or on Tumblr at @fanfiction-inc! I'm happy to do request!

He had the door open with the side of his body in moments, lips connecting once more with the woman's own in a heated moment of need. Polished leather kicks back the cedar door with a soft thud and arms aiding as he brings the woman down onto the full sized bed against the wall. His lips separate to look down at the other, reddened cheeks with smeared lipstick. A picture of perfection beneath his body. Oh how he adored his darling angel. Slowly lace covered arms trail up to rest around his neck, pulling the Fathers form closer to loom above her own. “Joseph-” He shushed her, fingers gently brushing along her cheek down to the sinful curve of her neck, tracing the way it dips down to her collarbones, tracing every line and curve that enticed him to fall within sin just for his angel...his only angel. “My darling child, my sweet caring angel, you know what I would prefer to hear from those darling lips of yours. So plump, so perfect. Say it like a prayer, my love.”

“Father.” 

His eyes fluttered, such a term falling from those plump lips sending his body to shiver. Each nerve sings in such perfect delight, tongue wetting his lips and body pressing down against the woman's own. Slowly her legs wrapped around the others waist, the fabric of the wedding dress separating their bodies, far worse with his dress pants pressing against the tulle and ruffled dress bottom. A soft groan leaves his lips when he grins, but it’s no help to alleviate the tension pressing against the fly of his pants. “My angel speaks words as if they are the words of the lord speaking from above.” he brings her up to sit upon his lap, fingers numbly working at the zipper on the back of the others dress. Slowly he drags the metal bit down, lips moving from her jawline down to every inch of exposed skin he can reach. Each kiss is like a whisper, a promise for more and the woman resting on his lap could only wait with a shiver up her spine. The softest of nips are given to her collarbone, tongue lavishing the reddened mark before suckling an even darker mark on the woman's skin. The noise that flowed from her lips has him freezing, eyes closing as he savored the sweet whine that draws him closer and closer, grinding against her body further. 

“Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins." As stated by Peter. Love, my darling angel, is above any sin. It is above even the sin of lust and has been what I have clinged to so I may never take you before tonight.” His hands bring the layers of tulle and whitened fabric in a slow drag up along the woman’s thighs, fingers slowly easing to play at the soft flesh of the inner thigh. Her gasp has him smirking up, slowly easing himself down the bed until he’s off the edge and has her legs over his shoulders pushing the fabric up until it rests at her hips. She squirmed when his hot breath fanned over the thin fabric, soaked with her juices and ready to be lapped at. “The moment I laid eyes upon you, I wanted you. I wanted your mind, your soul…” He paused, delivering a kiss to her inner thigh. “Your body. The times I’ve held back...so many sermons that could have been interrupted. So many times when you look at me with those eyes.” He lets out a shaky breath when her gaze meets his own. “Those exact eyes.” Slowly Joseph kissed over her clothed mound, tongue brushing up over her covered folds and eliciting the sweetest of noises from her lips. “May I?” The softness of his voice, the way his eyes shift from the lust blown gaze to the sweetness that had drawn her into his life in the first place. “Yes, Father.”

His smile was sweet, fingers hooking in the waistband of her panties and bringing them off. They go over his shoulder, landing on the floor before he pulls the woman close. The first brush of his beard against her thigh left her shivering, the next getting the softest of moans and the third brushing near her rear when his tongue is darting out to go from her entrance to the bundle of nerves that needed his attention. The man ate her out like a man dying of thirst, tongue lapping at any trace of wetness leaving her before focusing on the bundle again. His eyes locked with her own during each brush of his tongue, the way her fingers tangled in his hair and nails scratched at his scalp eliciting a low moan. “The waters of the garden of Eden, my darling angel...You taste so wonderful.” He pulled away to kiss at her thighs, giving a moment of rest to the woman who looked on with desperation. “Father, please. I..I need you.” 

“Patience, (First name). This will be a night to remember.” He whispered softly against her skin, giving the lightest of nips to her skin. Soon he’s trailing his kisses back to her core, taking the bundle back between his lips, and he gives in. He’s suckling and lavishing with his tongue, reciting every sermon he’s ever told to her with his sinful appendage before her back is starting to arch and she's nearly spilling onto his tongue. He pulled away, chuckling at the look of frustration in her gaze, savoring just how she gave a pleading whimper and how her lip trembled. “Joseph...I’m begging you.” His name caught him off guard, making him finally break down and give the woman just what she needed. Soon he was drinking her sweet waters of Eden, lavishing her core with licks and feeling each tremble of her thighs when she began to grow sensitive. She was panting, fingers tightly encasing his hair that fell loose from the band holding it back and the other clutching the sheet to near tathers. He pulled away, slick decorating his chin and beard, making the man look almost like the devil himself when he cleaned his lips of her juices. He eased back up, lips brushing against her own before allowing herself to taste just what he tasted. Each brush of his tongue against her own drew the most sinful of noises, his angel who fell and greeted him with open embrace into her world being a succubus in his arms. He needed her, but tonight wasn’t just about sex, it wasn’t just about carnel desires. The Father insisted on patience because any night he could fuck her from now on...But tonight was about learning, about making love.

The kiss was broken when his forehead moved to rest against her own, watching those delicate eyes flutter and shine brightly with a look he had grown accustomed to when he almost fell into sin. The very look that made him want to bend her over his podium and take her there before the church, for his followers to know just who she belonged to The Father was possessive to say the least, but his sweetness always had a way of hiding such. The times she spoke his name, his title...the times her lip trembled when he was too close to possibly bare and he couldn’t help but steal those lips in the sweetest senses of locks. Those eyes...dilated and still getting away from the clouded shades that fell over them when her orgasm had begun to recede...He couldn’t quite help himself anymore. “Allow me to rid you of the rest of your clothes, my angel.” He was blushing in the faintest of senses, already having drunk from her honey pot and seen exposed skin from her collarbone up, but he needed her laying before him exposed, he needed that body that he yearned for to be claimed as his own. The curt nod that followed led to a faint chuckle from his part, savoring the way she couldn’t quite speak up just yet. He is slow to pull the dress that had bunched at her waist down until it met the old wooden floors beneath the bed, the fabric landing with a quiet and dull thud. All that was left is the bra covering the peaks he wished to bury his face away in and suffocate from. The moment he has her back lifted and the garment off, his eyes take in everything that is now his. Every inch of exposed skin, every soft feature. Each divot, each blemish that had her skin seeming even more unique than anyone he has ever had beneath him. He can see her growing blush when his blue gaze landed on her features, see her thoughts begin and he knows he needs to silence them as quickly as possible. The moment her hands come up to cover what she deems as imperfections, his own are stopping them, kissing at her knuckles with a gentle gaze.

“There’s no need to be shy, my darling. You’re beautiful, a monument to be worshiped.” He accented each word with a peck to each individual knuckle, letting his hands bring her own to rest at the sides of her head. He keeps them pinned for a brief moment, smiles soft and sweet. “I want to remember every detail of your body, every inch, every crevice. Your body is the definition of heaven itself, my child. I believe I’ve found Eden’s Gate.” His words make her shiver, blush spreading to her neck and tips of her eyes. The man spoke so sweetly and yet she had nothing to retort with since he was still fully clothed. His hands remove from her own to trail kisses along her skin, delivering special attention to her breast. He suckled and nipped, leaving the faintest of marks along the plump flesh before taking her rosy bud between his lips. The way his tongue lavished it and paid attention to how her body arched and pressed up as close to his own as possible, he knew he was doing this right. He knew he was learning how to play every string of her delicate body to bring her deeper into the pleasure only he could give. No one else could make her feel this way...At least that’s what Joseph reminded himself of. “J-Jo...Father...Please let me undress you..I want to see your body.” He paused when she choked out a soft “I want to see what is now mine”. He swallowed thickly, control faltering due to those simple eight words. Those eight words that made his heart hammer and pants scream to be removed. He moved to the end of the bed, standing before her off to the side and watching as she rose with grace. Neither of them were innocent with past touches, groping and feeling but never touching flesh they had so yearned for. He had his taste tonight, but she wanted her own. 

Her fingers work numbly to remove his suit jacket, lips softly tracing his jaw and neck as she did such. The jacket falls to the floor, joining the dress that had been discarded from before. Each button was popped out of place, tedious in the work, but each kiss had the man's fist tightening at his side, restraining himself from simply pulling himself from the fly of his pants and easing into her welcoming heat. No, he needed to hold back, to allow her to admire him as he has admired her. It was only fair, and Joseph prided himself on being fair for the angel before him..Though her title would change by the end of the night if he had his way, which indeed he would, because she was his and he was hers. The moment his chest is against her own, he has her pulled close, those lips against her ear in a soft rasp and voice teetering with each breath. “Your skin is so hot, (First name). So warm and welcoming. I never want to leave your embrace.” He rested his head on her shoulder when her fingers worked on his belt, a soft noise fluttering from his lips when her fingers brushed his weeping erection, the stick of hot flesh begging for attention Oh how long he’s ignored it until he was alone and left to his own visions, his own thoughts. Nights of laying in bed playing away to the mental image of her voice encouraging him, the idea of what her walls would feel like clamping down around him. He damn near purred when his boxers were joined of the floor, his shoes toed off after they met the wooden texture and his body was left bare before her own. She looked on with admiration, tracing each tattoo and scared word left on his body like a memento for the man he has become. She’s traced them before, but never in such an intimate moment as to press her body flush and feel the inked skin against her own bare flesh. Each brush against his skin has his heart slamming against his ribs, had his hands coming up to trace her curves and feel each and every shiver that followed when her hands began to trail lower.

She takes him in hand, his gasp filling the room due to the sudden feeling of her soft flesh clutching his own throbbing shaft. The way she traced along the prominent vein and how her thumb brushed against the tip. He was putty in her hands. It was one thing to use his own hand to pleasure himself, to think of all the dirty acts he would perform with her, but to actually be feeling them, to have her there in person...He savored every moment of it. “Angel.” His voice comes out in a whisper when she sinks down to her knees, a hand slowly placing on top of her head and fingers tangling within her hair. Slow intricate patterns drawn over his needy cock, the tip red with need and already leaking pre-cum due to the vents that have transpired as far. The vein that was prominent against her fingers pulsing with each brush of soft fingertips, weeping tip spilling just a bit more when her thumb brushed over it, his shaky breath falling out into the air. He damn near whimpered when she used to to slick up his cock, hand gently holding the base. “You can hold it tighter, angel. I won’t break.” He whispered softly, earning the softest of laughs from her seated form, his smile growing when she looked up with that honey sweet smile of her own and gave his tip a gentle kiss.

His eyes kept locked with her own when she takes the tip between her lips, humming his approval, as if to say ‘keep going’ to her when she lavishes that area. When she didn’t move further down, he gave a pleading look. “Patience.” She teased, making the man grip her hair just a small bit tighter, licking his lips when she finally took him in mouth and began to sink down. There was no way she could fit him down her throat, not when she hasn’t had time to adjust to his size and length. The slow pull back of her head by her hair made her swat his wrist, as if demanding for her to do this on her own. The Father sighed at such, reminding himself of her mock about patience. Patience was a virtue after all, and they required it to truly savor the moment. Why rush something that was so good already? “Fuck.” A curse fell from his lips, startling the other when she sank until he was just at the beginning of her throat, never having heard the man use such language. But then again, this was a lewd act, and certainly he wasn't a virgin to such words. He was the brother of John and Jacob Seed after all and God only knows those two haven’t followed his path in holding back their carnal desires. “(First name), don’t strain- Oh dear God...Oh fuck.” He swallowed thickly when she withdrew, taking him back to where she had reached before in the matter of seconds. The slow, deliberate trace of her tongue on the underside of his cock had his knees buckling lightly, her hands steadying him by clutching his hips in a firm grasp. The next few times she did the motion developed more noises from deep within his chest, soon having them bubble up with a number of curses when her pace increased. He had to pull her head back, knowing he would sink down her throat and choke her with himself until she’s gagging or blue in the face. The look of worry within her gaze is chased away by soothing fingers running through her delicate locks, trailing cup to cup her chin. “You make it so hard to control myself, angel. So very hard not to take you in a way no one else can. To make you and let others know that you are mine, the Fathers.” He brings her to her feet, lips meeting her own and he can taste his own flavor on her tongue. Sweaty, his musk flavoring her tongue like her honeydew waters decorated his own. No one would ever be able to taste those waters but him, not anymore. 

“Bed.” He whispered against her ear, easing her back to lay and get comfortable for what they both knew was coming. “Spread.” Her legs are pushed back near her stomach, spread open by her hands looping beneath her knees. He hummed in approval at her motions, delivering a delicate kiss to each of her knees before offering his fingers to her lips. The moment they’re in her mouth, her tongue is lavishing each digit, making sure they’re nice and wet for what he’s preparing to do to her. When his fingers retreated, he began to speak softly in prayer, a single wet digit tracing her wet entrance before easing in slowly, moving in a slow pace. “Calm the need in me that makes unwise choices. Sooth the soreness in my soul that makes me crave love. Restore my faith in love and divine timing. Bring true love to me, in the right time, for the right reasons.” A second joined and he began a scissoring motion, watching her features for any hint of discomfort from his part. Each light noise encouraged him, his free hand reaching up to trace his fingers along her cheek in a loving motion. “Soon we will be joined as one, my darling (First name) Seed...Hand in hand, body against body...and soul within soul.” The third was a bit uncomfortable, making her wince and his fingers stop briefly. He gave a reassuring look, a promise that he means no pain to her body. Once it was deemed that she was ready, he replaced the hands holding her legs spread from under the knee with his own, pulling her close to his body.

“Joseph...Hold me.” She whispered when he lined up with her entrance, and so he leaned over her, fingers intertwining with her own after he lets one of her legs go, holding her hand when he pushed within her. He wasn’t quite ready for the tightness he was met with, even after he had stretched her, groaning against her skin when he sank inch after inch within. Her fingers clutch his own, tight when the stretch became just a bit too uncomfortable. She’s no virgin to this, she’s had men before, but having waited so long without a partner...just for him...She knew it would hurt. He paused when he saw her discomfort, meeting her lips in a gentle brush, stopping all movements despite the welcoming heat and tightness coaxing him to sink further. “Tell me when you’re ready or if you want me to stop. I won’t be offended if you want me to stop...Your comfort is of the utmost importance.” The sweet smile meeting his features despite the lust blow pools of blue keeping connected with her own was reassuring, and after a moment and a shift of her hips, she welcomed him to sink further. After a few more pushes into her hot cavern, he was seated fully and moaning out at the heat that enveloped him. “Fuck.” He hissed against her skin, pulling his head away to allow her a bit of breathing room. The first withdrawal was uncomfortable, the stretch not quite adjusted yet, but the push in drawing a low mewl from her. Each low noise began to grow in volume the moment she was well enough to adjust to the steady pace, his hand still clutching her own and forehead resting against her heated skin. The light creak of the bed beneath him only spurred his motions on, the noises falling from her lips pure music to his ears. He adjusted his hips, stopping when a high pitched mewl of ‘Joseph!’ falls from those kiss swollen lips, knowing he found purchase at where she needed him most. 

“Right there! P-please right there!” She begged him, his eyes darkening when his hand moved from beneath her leg to clutch her hip, sure enough to bruise the skin there when he began to increase his pace. The bed creaked loudly in protest with each harsh push within her, his words of soft praises fluttering in the air between each loud resounding noise of skin hitting skin. It was sweaty, even animalistic but he knew to slow when she was getting too close. “Not yet.” He purred against her ear when he slowed his hips, purposefully ignoring the area she needed him most. “Together. I’m gonna fill you up when you’re milking me for all I’m worth, angel.” Such crude and lewd words, but her heart skipped a beat at such. Was this his final way to claim her, to be his forever? In his mind, yes. The final push...His mother of Edens Garden. The Mother. The moment he begins to grow close is the moment he brings her as close as possible, moaning at the feeling of her nails going down his back with each pump within her. The bed hits the wall in a steady thumb, his word hushed yet breathy against her ear. “Mine...All mine, my beautiful fallen angel. All mine.” His thumb brushed over her clit, and that was it, her legs shook as she went into a harsh orgasm, damn near yelling his name when his pace was harsh and brutal. He didn’t let up, growling her name in a desperate tone when he spilled deep within her. “That’s it...take it all...Take every last drop.” He kissed along her skin when his hips faintly pushed forward, making sure she was filled with every drop. He kept her close as he rolled onto his side, not pulling himself from her as his head nuzzled against her own, face buried in her hair. 

“You’re perfect, (First name)...So perfect.” His words meet a lazy smile, her body weak from the motions that transpired between them and face pressing against his neck, inhaling his scent. He always could make her relax, could make her feel comfortable and safe just by being held within those strong arms that had led her into his life. “I love you, Joseph.”

**_“Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone?" - Ecclesiastes 4:9_ **


End file.
